


Something Inside Says It's Okay

by Depraved_Davison



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cheating, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Impregnation, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Netorare, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Pregnancy, Sexual Slavery, Texting, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Davison/pseuds/Depraved_Davison
Summary: Cloud is away from home and texts Tifa to see what she's up to. Lately Denzel had been acting strange, so the two decide to chat about it. What happens after might have seemed strange or wrong, but something inside them says it's okay.(Be advised of the warning tags)
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Denzel (Compilation of FFVII), Yuffie Kisaragi/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Something Inside Says It's Okay

Disclaimer: This story contains a fictional underage character having sex with a fictional adult character. Please do not read if this upsets or offends you.  
***  
A lot was on Cloud’s mind as he rode his way towards Wutai with Yuffie’s arms wrapped around his core. The two were travelling by his motorcycle to their destination for an investigation for Reeve, the delivery boy occasionally working as an independent contractor for the WRO these days. The idea was to get there quickly, but it seemed Yuffie’s stomach was more unstable than usual and often the blonde swordsman had to pull over to let the ninjagirl vomit.

He knew she suffered from motion sickness but this was ridiculous.

Still, they were making good time and should hit the next in by nightfall. He was looking forward to the break, knowing that he and Tifa would likely be texting well into the night. Things with the warm, loving woman had been amazing as always, Cloud happy to have her in his life and to be raising Denzel along with her, and occasionally Marlene when Barrett had a dangerous outing to do. To have a family like his meant everything.

Lately though, his ‘son’ had been acting a bit weird. Cloud considered that the boy was entering into puberty so a little bit of awkwardness was expected, but he seemed to always be nervous about something while still retaining some sort of arrogance. It started only recently, around the same time Yuffie visited and ‘lost’ one of the unknown materia she had been collecting for the WRO. Cloud suspected the young woman pocketed the strange unknown materia and was trying to pass it off as a metaphorical ‘fell off the truck’ situation.

Yuffie’s materia madness aside, it wasn’t long after that that Denzel started his strange contradictory behavior. Cloud felt a bit unnerved, knowing that as his adopted father it would fall on him to guide the young boy in whatever’s bothering him. Being an extreme introvert, such social obligations made him uneasy, but it’s a discomfort that he gladly would face for his family. Something inside him told him everything would be alright with Denzel, despite his initial concerns.

The sun was beginning to set when the two made it to the small town that would act as their rest stop, Yuffie checking them into adjoining rooms before she took off to grab something to eat. Cloud stretched, glad to be off the road, and disrobed down to his shirt and boxers. Lounging on the bed, he idly brought out his phone to send a note over to Tifa.

CLOUD: Heyas Tifa. Yuffie and I just got in to our rest stop tonight, everything’s fine. How’re things over there? Denzel home yet?

He sent her a quick selfie, sheepishly grinning at the camera of his phone as it showed the hotel room he was staying in. The blonde swordsman didn’t expect an instant response, so he let his phone drop as he flipped on the television, letting his mind wind down after the long extended hours on the road. When he heard a buzz a moment later, he smiled and picked it up again.

TIFA: Great timing! Actually, he just got back from school. Must be nearly night where you’re at right? You gonna stay up late~?

The text came with a picture of Tifa, giving the camera a wink and holding two of her fingers in a ‘V’ shape. It looks like she was in a cleaning mood since she was wearing her old clothes, a faded and tattered white top stretched over her legendary chest and old black miniskirt hugging her hips. No matter how she was dressed (or undressed), he always found her wonderfully beautiful. Cloud gave a chuckle, writing out his reply. While he could easily call her at this point, the couple always felt more comfortable chatting through text than actual voice.

CLOUD: Thinking about it. How was Denzel when he got back? He’s been acting odd lately.

TIFA: Seemed a bit anxious. Asked if you left this morning, I said yes, and he’s been in his room since. He has been acting differently, huh?

CLOUD: Could be nothing. But I should probably talk with him later just in case.

TIFA: When you get back? Yeah, but if something’s bothering him, maybe I should give it a go first since I’m here. He holds you in such high regard after all, it might be harder to open up to you then with me.

CLOUD: Heh. That’s a polite way of saying I suck at talking about things.

TIFA: Hehee. Everything else is set here, so I might as well head up now. Wish me luck!

CLOUD: Good luck.

Nodding to himself that Tifa would likely handle things, like she always did, Cloud entered into his almost meditative vegetized state as the muted television played. Strangely, his phone buzzed not that long after and he glanced at the device in his hands.

TIFA: Heh, well this is awkward. Turns out our little boy is just nervous about girls.

CLOUD: What, really? Well, makes sense, he’s entering that age where he’d be interested in that sort of thing.

TIFA: Right. We’re chatting about it now, he said is was okay to keep you in the loop about our conversation. Seems like he has his eye on someone he won’t tell me about and doesn’t know how to approach.

CLOUD: I see. Maybe I can give him some pointers, then?

TIFA: Ha! Yeah, right. I’d give better advice than you, Cloud.

CLOUD: Aw, don’t be so mean Tifa~

The man smirked a little at the light teasing, knowing she was right. He certainly didn’t woo Tifa with words.

TIFA: We’ll just do a little light roleplay, let him get more comfortable talking to, flirting with, and hitting on this mystery crush. Act out a few possible responses, etc. Denzel seems really into the idea. He’ll have to fight them off with a stick when we’re through!

CLOUD: Don’t make him too flustered, now.

With an amused grin, Cloud lay back in the hotel bed and pictured how things must be going over there. Upon reflection, it made sense that Denzel was struggling with hormones. Cloud honestly didn’t know if the boy knew about the birds and the bees, he never sat down to have the talk with him. Secretly he hoped it never came up, that Denzel would have already known when they brought him in, or they covered it in school, or something.

Whichever the case, it seemed that his ‘son’ was entering the stage in which attraction was playing a part of his life, and right now he was acting things out with Tifa to grow more comfortable with it. He wondered if he was the kind of boy who’d blush and stumble through things, or the over-eager kind who got too excited. In either case, he was sure Tifa was having fun with it, probably finding the whole thing adorable.

While he was amusing himself daydreaming the possible reactions from Denzel, his phone buzzed again.

TIFA: Hey Cloud. Things are progressing nicely! Denzel’s actually pretty charming when he wants to be~ He says he’s still nervous and inexperienced with other things regarding girls, so we’re going to move on to the next steps.

Wait… something about that didn’t quite make sense. A strange discord in his chest made Cloud nervous as he gave a chuckle.

CLOUD: Huh? What do you mean ‘next steps’? What other things does he want practice in?

TIFA: Oh, it’s nothing. Just kissing and stuff.

CLOUD: Um… you two are going to kiss?

TIFA: Is that weird? I mean, I may not have given birth to him but I’m still his mother. You know it doesn’t count when you kiss your mom.

Cloud felt uneasy, but something inside him told him it was okay. He didn’t have that affectionate a relationship with his own mom when she was alive, but knew others might have. And no boy would ever claim that his first kiss was with his mother, so he supposed it made sense that it wouldn’t count.

CLOUD: Guess not. Suppose I just might be a little jealous of the little guy. ;)

TIFA: Hehee, I bet~

With a frown on his face, Cloud sat back and thought. Somehow tiny mental images of how Denzel might kiss Tifa flashed through his imagination. Would he lean in slow and timid, nervous on how it feels? Would he dive right in with a quick peck then pull away?

Something inside him knew though, that Denzel would linger. He’d savor kissing Tifa, maybe even try a makeout, young hormones raging as he indulged in her generosity. She’d always been to open and giving towards him after all. The thought made him uncomfortable yet strangely excited, and his heart ached a little. The phone buzzed again.

TIFA: Hey Cloud. Denzel’s a really good kisser! I don’t know why he said he was so nervous, he went right for it! Our little guy’s becoming quite the Casanova, you’d be proud. Denzel wanted you to see just to make sure though, check it out.

The attached picture showed Tifa and Denzel in a deep kiss, Cloud trembling slightly as he saw it. Tifa’s eyes were closed and she was angled away from the camera, an expression of passive serenity as she returned Denzel’s kiss, the boy looking at the phone’s camera with a mischievous look. His other hand was on her exposed clavicle, palm nearly on her breast. Cloud had to blink a couple of times to process what he was seeing.

CLOUD: Um… yeah, can’t really say anything about that.

TIFA: Hehee. Denzel seemed really pleased with that. He said to make sure to give him any pointers you can think of throughout this.

CLOUD: Throughout? You guys are going to do more?!

TIFA: Um… yeah? That’s okay right? I mean, it seemed a little strange to me at first too, but I don’t know… something inside me says to just go along with it. I mean, we want Denzel to be successful right?

Cloud considered this, something inside him too was saying that this was alright, this was for Denzel, he was their son, so anything they did together was okay. It didn’t count. That helped settle the strange hurt he was feeling, and the morbid and depraved curiosity urged him to ask more questions.

CLOUD: I guess so… So what does he want help with next?

TIFA: He said he didn’t want to seem to nervous when seeing a naked girl for the first time, so I’m stripping now. I’m a little nervous but I mean, kids accidently walk in on their moms in the shower from time to time, so something inside me says this should be fine too, right?

CLOUD: What, really? Can I see?

TIFA: Of course, Denzel said he doesn’t want you to feel left out~

The picture that followed made Cloud’s already hammering heart take on a new sensation, the blonde swordsman feeling a bit turned on as Tifa gave the camera a hesitant sheepish smile, her face tinged pink. She seemed a little uncomfortable in her pose with both hands holding her naked breasts, pushing them up and together to emphasize their immense size. Her bare crotch was adorned with short hairs as her stance had her legs slightly parted enough to tease the slit between the labia folds. Cloud knew Tifa occasionally groomed herself, the last time must have been a week ago or so.

The mirror behind her caught Denzel holding the phone’s camera and aiming it at her without a hint of a blush and a joyous smirk, stripped down to his boxers and sporting a rather noticeable tent. Cloud really couldn’t blame the boy, the sight of Tifa in the nude was enough to excite any person who was into the feminine form. His own erection was shamefully stiff by now too.

CLOUD: Oh wow. I really wish I was there!

TIFA: Hehee. But then you’d have to have this awkward chat with our boy. Glad you liked it though, Denzel told me how to pose since I wasn’t sure and something inside me said he’d be right. Oh, be sure to delete that later!

CLOUD: Once I save it to someplace secure, you bet ;) He should have a pretty good handle on things by now, right?

TIFA: Hold on, I’ll make sure.

The following wait was torture. Staring at the photo that was just sent to him in the dim hotel room, the light of the muted television making the darkness dance, Cloud’s imagination was running wild with the possibilities. Despite the shame and anxiety, he found himself rather thrilled by the idea of a naked Tifa sitting on the side of Denzel’s bed as they chatted about things like romance, girls, and sex. Tifa would be blushing like in the pic, but would have an encouraging warm smile as she spoke, Denzel would have his eyes wide and grinning ear to ear.

He wondered what kinds of topics they’d find themselves talking about. Knowing Tifa, she wouldn’t let a little embarrassment stop her from being honest and accurate with her responses, Cloud himself would be too shy about things and probably mumble half-answers. She was just amazing. Just as he was contemplating how lucky he was to have Tifa in his life, his phone buzzed again. He quickly glanced at the chat and saw a pic of both of them topless and close together and giving the ‘V’ sign before reading the message.

TIFA: So sorry for the wait, Cloud. Denzel had a lot of questions about intimacy and stuff. He already knew about reproduction in a general sense, but needed clarification on a lot of things. He was really into learning all about pregnancy and how it affects a woman! Anyways, things shifted to escalating things to reach that point, and Denzel was hoping to try a few other thing.

He felt his heart in his throat and he gulped, his arms feeling weak as he typed his nervous reply.

CLOUD: What… kind of things?

TIFA: Well you know how embarrassing it is to ‘fire off’ too soon right? Denzel says he doesn’t want the girl to laugh at him for that on their first time, so it would be best to get a feel for things, you know?

The trembling got a little worse, Cloud had never felt so strangely weak as his limbs felt drained.

CLOUD: That seems a bit weird, doesn’t it? I mean, how far would be too far for this?

TIFA: I know it sounds weird. Believe me I felt the same way too. But, I don’t know… it’s hard to explain… it’s like, something inside me tells me it’s fine. Besides, I haven’t seen Denzel this excited in a while, and I doubt he’d want to go ALL the way. Just a simple blowjob or titfuck should be enough to let him get a feel for things. He’d probably blow his load quickly anyways.

The way Tifa so bluntly spoke was unlike her, but Cloud found himself liking the lewd manner of speaking. Upon considering things, despite his reservations against all of what was happening, he found the thrill of it all really enjoyable, some dark perverse part of him he never knew he had before was surging. He had never been so hard. He absently-mindedly began to touch himself as an internal feeling he never had before recently urged him to let things happen as they may.

CLOUD: Probably. I remember it didn’t take much when I was that age. I’m sorry if I sound nervous or awkward about all this, I guess I’m just a little jealous, that’s all. This whole thing is certainly awkward, but then its supposed to be, huh? Just… be careful. I know it’s silly, but I got this nagging feeling.

TIFA: I will. I got that feeling to. But it should be fine, Denzel’s a good boy he wouldn’t do anything bad to me or to us. It’ll be fine. Text you soon!

He didn’t have long to reflect on these strange emotions swirling around his head, his heart, and his dick. As he tried sorting through the mess of sensations, his phone buzzed again with a picture.

It was taken by Denzel again, angled down his front as Tifa had her large orbs smashed around his young shaft. Her tongue was extended and licking the tip, her face in a conflicted smile, her eyes looking at the camera with a mix of shame and enjoyment. Her nipples were stiff as they poked out between her fingers.

He could hear Yuffie bustling around in the next room but he didn’t care. Cloud was outright masturbating by now, staring at the picture of his lover with her tits and mouth around their own adopted son’s dick. The shame, guilt, hurt, and jealousy were only seasoning his perverse lust now, the weakness in his arms preventing him from going too hard or fast on his erection.

CLOUD: Oh wow… Gods that looks hot… I’m losing my mind over here… Let me know when he’s done!

TIFA: Actually, he asked me to stop before he came. Seemed like he only wanted to feel what it was like and wants to try something else.

Her immediate reply made Cloud give pause. Seemed like Denzel stopped Tifa soon after the picture was taken. The weight of the dread was crushing him, and he hated how much he was enjoying the feel.

CLOUD: Something… else? Thought you said he wouldn’t want to go all the way?

TIFA: I said I didn’t THINK he’d want that. Hold on, Cloud, we’re chatting.

His breath was heavy and his heart pounded against his throat, the sensation burning throughout his cells more intensely than even Jenova. Every ounce of logic and reason screamed that he should protest this, be against it, not to allow it to happen, and yet…

And yet…

_Something_ inside him said it was okay.

CLOUD: Tifa… I know this sounds wrong, but I think you should do what he asks. I mean, he wants to learn and this is a safe environment where we can make sure he doesn’t make any mistakes. It’s okay. Like you said before, we’re family so this shouldn’t count as his first time, right?

TIFA: … Thank you Cloud. I was really worried what you’d think when I agreed to Denzel’s request. And you’re right. This is for the best.

CLOUD: Just make sure he knows the risks, okay? This is one of the most dangerous days for you isn’t it?

TIFA: Oh don’t worry, I’ll be sure to go over in detail what could happen. I admit, I’m a little excited for this too! All this ‘practice’ with Denzel has got me kinda wet, hehee. I bet you’re hard as a rock too, aren’t you~?

CLOUD: Guilty. Been jerking off for a while now.

TIFA: Aw, poor Cloud. Maybe I’ll text Yuffie to help you out.

CLOUD: Heh, she’s got nothing on you, though.

TIFA: Mmh. I know. But she’s there with you and I’m not. Hang on…

He didn’t think she was serious about that. He and Yuffie never had that sort of relationship, and never thought of her that way. Maybe Tifa was teasing him since he had to take care of himself? Staring at his phone in confusion, he heard a knock before the adjoining door between the rooms opened, Yuffie stepping through, dressed in a robe. She must have just gotten out of the shower.

“Heyas, Cloud. Tifa text, said you needed some help?” She grinned playfully.

Cloud blinked, his stiff cock still in his hand. Normally he’d try to cover up and get all flustered in this sort of situation wouldn’t he? Why was he so nonchalant and casual about all of this?

“Here, she said she was teasing you, and that Denzel wanted you to have some fun too. I just can’t say no to that little brat, you know?” She giggled, climbing onto the bed between Cloud’s legs, her robe opening and exposing her damp, clean, pale naked body. Cloud felt like he should object when she leaned her face down onto his erection, the chipper ninjagirl enthusiastically starting to blow him.

“He- hey!” He exclaimed, only receiving a wink in return. It was already hard to make sense of anything that was happening, his feelings, Yuffie’s actions, the text chat with Tifa, and with his lust through the roof from the depravity he was indulging in his mind, the blonde swordsman could only let his dick get sucked. His phone buzzed. It was a video file.

With trembling limbs and a raging cock in Yuffie’s mouth, he pressed play.

The sight of Denzel’s too close grinning face was seen, the boy jerking slightly as he spoke to the camera. “Hey, Cloud. Thanks again for being so cool about Tifa doing this with me.” He spoke, turning the camera to show his lover, on her back, hands laying lazily beside her head and slightly curled. Her eyes were half closed in relaxed pleasure, and she gave a warm chuckle and weak wave to the camera as her body lightly moved up and down against the mattress. Panning down, the camera passed by her subtly jostling breasts and down to her lower half, where the camera gave a clear view of Denzel’s young shaft pushing in and pulling out of Tifa’s glistening pussy.

He was fucking her.

The boy he brought in and treated like a son, was now fucking the woman he loved.

Cloud felt dirty with how much this turned him on, his cock twitching against Yuffie’s tongue and lips.

“And don’t worry. Tifa made sure I was well aware of what would happen if I came inside her.” Denzel continued, slowly panning back up her naked body. “How my sperm would flood her womb and meet her egg…” He described, his hand reaching out to caress Tifa’s lower stomach. “How having my child planted inside her would make her belly swell and grow.” He said with an excited voice, his palm sliding over her navel and continued upwards. “How having a baby would make her breasts get bigger and leak milk…” He purred, pinching a nipple and jostling the soft mound to make the round globe wobble in his hand. “And how pregnancy makes a woman’s skin glow and hair shimmer from the hormones flooding through her body.” He finished the thought, caressing Tifa’s face as it bounced slightly from Denzel’s constant thrusts into her. Tifa smiled once again for Cloud. The camera turned around again to let the boy address his hero. “So don’t worry, Cloud. I know _exactly_ what I’m doing.”

Cloud barely registered when the mouth on his cock was replaced with a hot, tight wet pussy instead. When he realized the change he gasped, looking up to see Yuffie riding him.

“Yuffie!” He cried out, shocked.

“Yeah, Cloud?” She responded plainly as she casually lifted her slender body up and down his length, her pink nipples standing out from her small tits.

“What- what are you doing?!”

“Taking care of you.”

“But… what about protection?”

“Aw, don’t worry Cloud. You won’t be able to make me pregnant.”

Cloud winced, all of this erotica proving too much, a powerful orgasm building in his loins.

“Nnngh. How can you be so sure?” He grunted, straining to try to hold back.

“Because Denzel already did.” She answered simply, as if it was obvious.

“Oh gods!” Cloud grunted, overwhelmed.

“Its okay Cloud. Cum in me. Cum in me like your boy is cumming inside Tifa right now~” The ninjagirl teased.

He couldn’t believe it, nor could he stop it. Grabbing Yuffie’s hips, he pushed up as far as he could go and unleashed his pentup release. All the lust, the depravity, the shame, the intense burning passions made him pump out rope after rope of thick whitehot cum into the young woman’s core, leaving him panting as he collapsed back onto his hotel bed.

Yuffie giggled in triumph like she just pulled a good prank or won a fun game, tapping at her own phone as her crotch leaked out Strife sperm.

Cloud’s phone buzzed, and he weakly pawed at it to pick it back up.

TIFA: Um… Okay… so… promise not to be mad, okay?

He already knew what the picture that followed would contain, but he opened it anyways. Tifa looked down at the camera with an apologetic wince from between her naked tits and spread legs, her labia folds a mess of white cum with even more leaking out from her entrance.

TIFA: Things got a little intense, and Denzel said was feeling pretty good and _I_ was feeling _really_ good and… oh I’m so sorry Cloud. I’m so sorry! You’ll take responsibility, right?

With Yuffie still on his hard dick, lightly gyrating around with a soft stir, Cloud reflected how things came to this.

“Heh. Looks like you just got the news.” She teased.

“How… how did things come to this? Why are we acting this way?”

“Probably because of that unknown materia Denzel took from me. He’s kinda figured out how to use it and apparently it can brainwash us or something.” Yuffie replied, as if this fact wasn’t a cause for major concern. Cloud frowned. It _did_ make sense, given the small gaps in his memory lately and the uncharacteristic behavior and thinking among everyone.

“Huh. Shouldn’t we be concerned with this?” He asked as his still hard dick stirred in his companion’s tunnel.

“Probably. I don’t mind, though. I’m gonna be a _kickass_ mom. Besides, Denzel says he’s gonna keep knocking me up until my boobs are as awesome as Tifa’s!”

“Heh. I don’t think it works like that…” Cloud chuckled, finding it odd he was able to be as nonchalant about everything that was happening. He looked at his phone again and searched his possibly tainted or controlled feelings on how to reply.

Despite _knowing_ that everything was wrong, the sensations and feelings he experienced had never made him feel more alive and thriving. He loved Tifa. He loved Denzel. They were his family, and he loved his family. He didn’t need brainwashing or manipulation to know that. He and Tifa never outright talked about having children of their own, but he knew she wanted it. He wanted it too, but there were unknown risks with all that’s happened to his biology. This… this perverse, dark, wrong, depraved solution just may be what they needed. And Cloud found that he loved the idea. He steeled his resolve, and texted back as Yuffie started to fuck him again with openly indulgent moaning.

CLOUD: It’s… actually okay Tifa. I thought about it, and if anything happens I really would like to have a family with you. I’ve been scared, since I don’t know if what Hojo did to me would affect my genes, so this might work out for us.

TIFA: …You… you really think it’s okay?

CLOUD: Yes. I don’t know, it just feels like _something_ inside me says that I want a large family, and this would be a great way to go about it! What do you think?

TIFA: Oh, Cloud. I love you. I really love you. I want a big family with you too! A huge one!

TIFA: Hehee Denzel’s grinning ear to ear right now, he says he wants as many little brothers and sisters as we can give him! Well, he actually said ‘As many as he can pump into me’, but it’s the same thing really.

CLOUD: He’d make a great older brother to them all. Yuffie says ‘Congratulations!’ by the way.

TIFA: Hehee yeah, she texted me to let me know she took care of you.

CLOUD: This is all pretty messed up, isn’t it?

TIFA: Yeah, it really is. But I don’t mind it for some reason. It just… seems like this is the way things are now.

TIFA: So, um… Denzel’s hard again. Says that sometimes things get so pent up he can’t help himself. Its true, lately when doing laundry I’ve found huge cumstains on his towels, socks, and sheets. Didn’t want to embarrass him, you know?

CLOUD: It’s okay Tifa. If nothing else, it will make laundry easier if you took care of him, right?

TIFA: Hehee it would! I already gave the alright and he’s fucking my pussy again right now as I text this. He says he doesn’t want another drop of his cum to go anywhere but in my uterus. It feels so good! Looks like he’s gonna use me every time the poor boy gets an erection.

CLOUD: That’s my girl. I want a picture of your messy cunt every time he cums into it, okay?

TIFA: You got it, Cloud~ <3 Denzel says you’ll get a ton of pics before you get back!

CLOUD: I love you.

TIFA: I love you too. Now, have as much fun as you want with Yuffie on your trip.

Cloud smiled as he lightly pushed his hips up to meet the ninja’s crushing descents as the two rutted. Tifa would no doubt be having a baby soon after all of this, and that thrilled him. He’d have to make sure he provided for his family as it grew. He considered taking on additional responsibilities with his deliveries and missions with the WRO, the extra hours away from the home would suck but the extra money would certainly help. And would give Denzel and Tifa an opportunity to send more of those incredible texts.

As he neared his second orgasm, he reflected once more on how messed up he was. But it was okay. It was all okay. Something inside him told him that it was.

***  
(Note: I never seemed to understand the appeal of NTR in doujin or hentai before, but that’s mostly because I was associating myself with the wrong person in the stories. From the standpoint of the bull, it’s really quite a powerful feeling, and I really enjoyed placing myself in the shoes of Denzel as he manipulated his family to his perverse desires. I’m a pretty messed up person myself. In any case, whether you associate with the bull, the woman, the cuck, the woman, or even the consolation sidepiece, I hope you were able to enjoy the story. Let me know what you liked or hated!)


End file.
